


Steve Rogers is a Gay Mentor

by Wxlves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because I can, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Gen, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: Ch 1- Peter comes out to SteveCh 2- Wanda comes out to Steve (+Bucky)[I have this hc that Steve is sort of a father-figure/gay mentor to the young avengers]Haha yeah, the title is super creative, I know





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’d like to establish that the Peter/Steve relationship is very father-son and it’s NOT romantic. Please and thank you.

~~~~A moment of silence followed Peter’s knock and he turned to head back, assuming nobody was home. He was already several steps from the door when it creaked open. “Peter?”

 

He turned to see Steve standing barefoot in the white painted doorway, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. At the sight of him the butterflies, which had ceased their attack of Peter’s stomach, returned full force. “Mr. Captain America, hi. Sorry, I uh, didn’t think you were home when you didn’t answer so I started to leave but here you are and- are you busy? Because I didn’t think that you might be busy and I’m sorry if I bothered you so I’ll just-” He capped off his rambling with a wild gesture in the direction he’d come from, while Steve looked amused at the word-vomit. Peter was not amused. He was  _ very  _ not amused with his inability to filter his own mouth.

 

“Kid, don’t worry, I’m not busy. You want to come in?” Peter nodded mutely and followed the super soldier into his surprisingly modest apartment. 

 

“How come you don’t stay in Stark Tower? Or anywhere else nicer? Not that this apartment isn’t nice,” Peter added in a rush, cheeks reddening at his own rudeness. “It’s just that since you’re Captain America you could have, I dunno, a luxury penthouse or something.”

 

Steve laughed. “That’s more Tony’s style, not mine. I grew up poor in 1940’s Brooklyn, I’m just more comfortable in a modest setting.” He sat on the couch and glanced down at one of the cushions. “Dodger, you going to say hi to our friend?” 

 

The dog, previously laying hidden, popped his head up. He was a furry, multi-colored mutt with large dark eyes that considered Peter for a moment. Deeming him worthy, the dog hopped off the couch and trotted over to Peter, (who was pleasantly surprised) with his tail wagging. “You have a dog?”

 

“We have a dog,” Steve corrected. Before Peter could ask what he meant by  _ we,  _ Steve continued. “What did you come to talk about?” 

 

Peter once again felt sick with nerves that had disappeared for a moment, replaced by the novelty of being in _Captain_ _America’s_ _apartment_. 

 

He sat down in an armchair across from Steve, fidgeting for a moment as he collected himself. Dodger seemed to sense his apprehension and padded towards Peter on silent feet. He rested his head on Peter’s knee and looked up at him with eyes that seemed to say,  _ you can do it _ . Steve had become a mentor to him since he’d first joined the fight in Berlin and since then, they’d grown fairly close. Bolstered by both this thought and Dodger’s silent encouragement, Peter took a deep breath. 

 

“I’ve already told Mr. Stark, because he’s my mentor and kind of a father figure and I’m closest with him, but I wanted to tell you second, because you’re also like a dad and I trust you a lot. I will tell everyone else but thought you guys should know first and felt best telling you guys before the other Avengers. Since I’m kind of part of the team now I thought you all should know.”

 

Peter was looking down, had been the whole time, as he played with Dodger’s large ears. 

 

“Know what, Peter?” Steve’s voice was soft, gently prodding but not so pushy as to scare Peter off from saying what he’d come to say. 

 

“I’m bisexual.” 

 

Peter’s ears burned and he kept his gaze trained downwards. Dodger, ever patient, didn’t protest to his ears becoming a fidget toy for Peter’s nervous fingers. When Steve didn’t say anything for a long time Peter finally had to look up, expecting anger or disappointment or worse, fear. Instead he found something more positive but completely unreadable. 

 

“You know what I meant when I said we, earlier?”

 

“What?”

 

“You said ‘you have a dog’ and I replied ‘we have a dog.’ You know what I meant by that?”

 

Peter shrugged. “I guess whoever you live with, I’m assuming a girlfriend that the press miraculously doesn’t know about.”

 

Steve sat back on the couch, laughing slightly. “Girlfriend? I kept telling Bucky, he grows his hair out long enough people will start to think he’s a woman from behind. My argument’s finally justified.”

 

Peter’s jaw dropped. “You mean-”

 

“Yeah, kid.” Steve was smiling, evidently proud of himself for shocking Peter so thoroughly. 

 

Captain America is bisexual? Homophobes really can’t say shit now. Peter was still reeling, in a really good way, when the door opened and heavy footfalls alerted him to the presence of another person. 

 

“He okay?” he distantly heard Bucky (Steve’s boyfriend! Peter reminded himself) ask, setting a bag down on the small counter next to him. 

 

A metallic clink sounded from right in front of him and he pulled himself into the present to see Bucky tapping the index finger of his left hand against the palm, inches from his nose. 

 

“Buck, leave the kid alone, he just found out America’s Golden Boy is dating an ex-Soviet assassin.” Steve’s tone was teasing as he scolded Bucky. 

 

Bucky turned to Peter with an arched brow, but before he could say a word Peter blurted out, “I’m bisexual. I actually wasn’t going to tell you soon but then I found out you’re dating Steve so here I am.”

 

Bucky nodded slowly for a moment, then settled himself on the couch next to Steve. Across from them in the armchair, Peter felt like a kid about to have a family discussion with his parents. That was kind of what was happening, though. 

 

“If you ever want to talk, you know where to come.”Peter nodded at Steve’s words, the naked honesty in them. 

 

“How long?” He wondered was this new, brought on by the progressiveness of the twenty first century, or had it been a long time coming?

 

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other, sharing a conversation in a single look the way only the closest people can. “70 years, give or take a few,” Bucky answered. 

 

“In the forties?” Peter couldn’t imagine being gay in a time like that. 

 

“It was hard.” The weariness in Steve’s voice spoke volumes about exactly how hard it had been. “It was exhausting to hide it, day and night. To hide who you are. You’re lucky to be growing up in these times; I know it’s far from perfect but it’s come a long way.”

 

Peter could only stare. Here were two war heroes who had saved the world multiple times. Both had given their lives almost a century ago and had faced innumerable challenges, then and now, but they continued to fight, and still stood today because they had each other. “You guys are my fucking heroes.”

 

“Language.”


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Wanda chapter I promised. Same premise as the chapter before: Wanda coming out to Steve (+Bucky)

Steve glanced up at the figure standing silently in his doorway, shifting from foot to foot. “Wanda? What’s up?”

 

She stayed where she was, playing with the hem of her too-large pajama shirt. It was an AC/DC concert shirt worn full of holes and down to her knees, an ancient relic of Clint’s that he’d given her. Dressed in the oversized shirt with her hair half in her face she looked younger, so much more like her eighteen years. For all her power, all the rage and grief she carried inside, she really was just  a child. 

 

“I can go,” Bucky offered from his seat next to Steve, “if you want to talk alone.” Wanda mutely shook her head but didn’t move from her place in the doorway. After another beat of silence Steve patted the couch cushion next to him, gesturing for her to sit. When she settled next to him on the couch it barely dipped, her weight almost nothing compared to his and Bucky’s combined. 

 

Steve hesitantly reached out, gently brushing dark strands of hair from her face. She leaned into the touch, resting her head on his shoulder as Bucky looked on with some concern. Steve continued to gently run his fingers through her hair, soothing. At his boyfriend’s questioning look Steve shook his head, not sure what was bothering Wanda. 

 

It was Bucky who finally broke the silence. “You wanna talk about it? If not that’s okay.”

 

At his words Wanda picked her head up, still not really looking at either of them. “You know how you suggested I get out more, and that not being with the same people all the time is healthier overall?” Steve nodded slowly. “I’d been going to this one diner on 41st, to get some food and people-watch.”

 

Bucky now leaned forward, an icy look glittering in his eyes. “Did people there give you trouble?” Steve rested a hand on Bucky’s shoulder to relax him, even as his blood boiled at the thought.

 

Wanda gave a small smile, finally looking up slightly. “The opposite. One day this girl and a few of her friends invited me to sit with them. They must have recognized me from the news but they never even mentioned that, not until a few days into sitting with them. I go almost every day and they’re there most days and I sit and talk with them. Nobody talks about alien threats or mutants. The first thing the girl (her name’s Alicia) said to me was she liked my jacket.”

 

Steve’s heart swelled at Wanda getting the opportunity for some semblance of a normal life. 

 

“And it’s been a few weeks since I met them, so a few nights ago they invited me to come to a movie with them.” Here, Wanda’s eyes once again dropped to her lap. 

 

Steve remembered, he recalled being surprised but pleased when Wanda had told them she had plans that night. He didn’t ask what or who she was with, not wanting to seem overly worried and cause her any worry about going out. 

 

Dodger, curled on the armchair and getting his fur all over it, hopped down and softly made his way over to Wanda. She absently scratched his head as she spoke, smiling slightly at the way his tongue lolled from his mouth. 

 

“We went to the movie, and I learned the best place to sit in the theater is three-fourths of the way up, towards the back. On my way home, after I said bye to Alicia, I was thinking. I realized the way I felt about her wasn’t the way I like Nat or Thor, or the way I love you guys, or the way I love (lov _ ed _ ) Pietro.”

 

Wanda took a deep breath and delivered her crowning point. “I think I like girls.  _ Like  _ like girls.”

 

“Wow really? Me too!” Bucky’s tone was joking, trying to lighten the mood and alleviate Wanda’s nervousness. 

 

She laughed, rolling her eyes. “I don’t know why I was scared to tell you guys since you wouldn’t be against it. It just feels better to have told you.”

 

A smile was tugging up the corners of Steve’s mouth. “Do you think she  _ like  _ likes you?” His use of the double like was in gentle mockery of Wanda’s. 

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know if she likes girls, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

 

“Do what feels best for your relationship, but also keep in mind that you never truly know how someone feels until you ask.” Steve turned to Bucky as he said that, knocking him with his shoulder. 

 

Wanda just scoffed, standing, “You guys are disgusting.”

 

As soon as she was out of the room Bucky sighed in faux-relief. “There’s the classic teenage sass. I was getting worried.”

 

“I heard that, Popsicle Number Two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodger being an emotional support dog: a two part series

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Steve Rogers’ dog is modeled off of Cevans’ dog, Dodger


End file.
